the_eternal_antiquariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
Ash - full name Harit Ashvath - was a Psypol agent who worked with Eye and the Night Guard following Interlude: Glimtide. He was recruited after incidentally helping Psypol to defeat a rogue Mind Flayer in the Commons. 'Character Information' Name: Harit Ashvath, Ash (pseudonym) Creature Type: Humanoid Ancestry: Naga Kin Age: 30 Place(s): Satyavarsha Family: ? Profession: Psypol Agent Status: Alive Character Type: Player Character Player: Jeffrey 'Description' 'Appearance' In his true form, Ash is a 6'3'' male Kin with a toned, almost sculpted figure. His hair is black, long and thin, slicked back with a central parting, and hangs straight with length a little below the shoulders. His face is long and straight with pronounced cheekbones and a pointed chin. His skin is pale, tinged with yellow-green, with patches of scales scattered across its surface. His eyes are light blue with slitted pupils, and his ears are like a human's.'' Ash wears a brigandine - a type of armour consisting of cloth padding with plates laid on top, including elements like shoulder guards and greave-like clothing. This brigandine extends below the kneecaps, and is fastened by vertical buttons down its chest area. going below the kneecaps. At the waist, it is held together by a ??? sash. The cloth elements of the armour are red, with lotus patterns around the edges, while its metal elements are brass. While in the Commons, Ash is typically disguised as a Cadian. 'Personality' ... 'Dreamscape' Ash's dreamscape takes the form of a small, circular temple constructed out of what seems to be black glass. Red-orange rivulets within the glass pulse and glow, giving the room a fire-like light. A circular altar made of gold and clear glass is placed in the centre, and is where Lotus was placed when he first entered. Eight alcoves in the walls contain ruined statues made of the temple's black glass, which Ash is confident to be statues of humans. By putting these statues back together, he recovers the legacy of the ancients - and discovers new magics. 'Background' ??? 'Equipment' Ash wielded Lotus, a maul-like weapon with a vajra-like head. Its head and pommel were golden-coloured - though its exact composition was unknown - while the handle was made of what appeared to be red marble. Lotus Weapon (maul), rare (requires attunement by Ash) This maul takes the form of a long handle with a vajra at its peak - a holy weapon symbolising irresistible lightning and unbreakable diamond. Having manifested from your conviction, it is yours alone to wield. When you use your Divine Smite feature to deal damage with Lotus, you can change the damage type to lightning damage. Lotus has the following properties. When one of these properties is used, Lotus can't be used for any of these properties again until the next dawn. Unbreakable. You can use an action to embody diamond. When you do so your skin becomes as hard as stone, with shining, angular patterns being visible across its surface. Until the end of your next turn, you gain resistance to all damage, and cannot be forced to move by any spell or magical effect. However, you cannot take actions and your speed is reduced to 0 while this effect lasts. This effect ends also if Lotus leaves your hands. Irresistible. When you hit with a melee attack using Lotus you can cast Command on the target (DC 13). When you do so, you can give up to three words that the target must obey, rather than one. 'Meta Information' Statistically, Ash is a Naga Paladin with the Oath of the Ancients subclass. He is currently level 5. As a player character, Ash is played by Jeffrey. Category:Player Characters Category:Night Guard Category:Psypol